


How far would you go for Love?

by AngelsSelene



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Advisor Ragnor Fell, Grumpy man Raphael, Happy Ending, Healer!Catarina, King Alexander - Freeform, King Magnus, King Malec, King Malec AU, King Midas - Freeform, M/M, Ragnor Fell Lives, angst with happy ending, sort of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 04:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17574026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelsSelene/pseuds/AngelsSelene
Summary: The story of King Midas but starring Magnus Bane as King Midas and Alec Lightwood as his lover. There are a lot of changes from the original myth, partly because I found so many different versions of it and partly because well, the story wrote itself.





	How far would you go for Love?

**Author's Note:**

> Idea formed by: @ShadowDee_1234 and myself (@AngelsSelene) on Twitter in the second half of 2018. Babe, this is for you~ I'm not 100% happy with this but~ I hope y'all like it.
> 
> Come chat with me on twitter if you want~ I don’t bite (wink wink).

Once upon a time, the lived a King whose greed for gold almost ruined his entire life. He had almost lost the one person who he knew he could count on; the one person that he trusted with his life. King Magnus of the Downworld had everything that he could ever ask for. He was king of one of the leading kingdoms in the world and even then, he was hardly satisfied. His kingdom had a bisexual king with a gay husband and everyone boasted about their inclusivity and anti-discrimination laws. People from a far came to his kingdom for a better future. He should have been happy that his long-time lover, King Alexander from Idris, had finally managed to realise that he deserved his own happiness. King Magnus really should have been happy that everything in his life has been smooth sailing since he married Alexander.  
  
But alas, it was not. For so long in his life, all King Magus wanted was for his boyfriend to stop hiding in the shadows of the Castle Clave in Idris. He only wanted to be able to call King Alexander, ‘his’. Since that has come to fruition, he has set his sights on doing better for his kingdom; more people, more money and more happiness are what he aimed for his country. However, he did not take into account one very important flaw in his plans - his lack of limit. How does one know that enough is enough? In King Magnus’ mind, more money equated to more happiness but to what extent is this true? He did not know. This is the story of a great king who would have destroyed everything he had ever worked hard for in his life because of his greed for gold if it was not for the amount of love he had for his Alexander.

 

⇴🜚⇴🜚⇴

 

It all started when King Magnus managed to please the God Dionysus and managed to attain the touch of gold that he so clearly wished for. Rushing home, Magnus called out to his Alexander happily. Surely his husband would be happy for him? Magnus had just been granted the ultimate wish. His every touch would bring in money for the kingdom and in return, he would get to see the smiles of joy in the faces of his people.  
  
“Alexander darling, I have something to show you,” he called out as soon as he reached the room that he shared with Alec.  
  
“Magnus,” Alec smiled as he turned away from the bed, to face Magnus, “We missed you at dinner today. Where were you?"  
  
Smiling widely, Magnus places his hand on the metal rails on their bed set - immediately turning it into gold. Alec raised an eyebrow at Magnus before moving forward to gently touch the gold.  
  
“What did you do, Magnus?”  
  
“Alexander, whatever do you mean?” Magnus asked, confused. He was not expecting Alec to sound this upset or accusatory.  
  
“You just turned our bed set gold… by touching it. Magnus, surely you are aware that this is nothing normal? What did you do? We have to find a way to reverse it,” Alec whispered urgently as though he expected someone to come bursting into their room, screaming about how Magnus has been possessed by some unholy spirit.  
  
“Alexander,” Magnus whispered, equally as softly, walking forward a step in hopes that he could comfort his lover, “Lord Dionysus gave me this gift. It really is alright. I promise, this is a gift and nothing else.”  
  
Alec shook his head in disbelief. He frowned as he opened his mouth to warn Magnus again. But the words that he was going to say just stayed stuck in his throat… his gold throat.  
  
Magnus stared at his husband. What had he just done? He glanced at his hand, what did he do? Clearly in shock, Magnus sank to his knees in front of the gold statue of his husband. Tears rolled down his cheeks slowly as he stared at the way the carpet in their room slowly turned to gold just because he had placed his finger on it.  
  
‘No… no, no, no,’ Magnus’s thoughts revolved around that one word. Unable to do anything but stare at the gold in his room, Magnus stayed in his room all night; cold, lonely and unbearably sad and guilty. When Ragnor came into their room the next morning, he found Magnus whimpering in his sleep, on the floor at the foot of the lifelike statue of Alexander Lightwood-Bane. By glancing around, Ragnor sighed. He should have known that Magnus’  obsession over wanting to make the Downworld happy would lead to something like this. Going to Dionysus, just to make the same mistake as his ancestor.  
  
“I thought you were smarter than that Magnus Lightwood-Bane,” Ragnor shook his head and flung open the curtains on the window.  
  
“R-ragnor?” Magnus mumbled, his voice still thick with his tears from the previous night.  
  
“Shh, my sweet boy. We’ll fix this mess alright? Go and get yourself cleaned up while I load Alec into the carriage. Make sure to wear two layers of gloves on your hands, my child. We don’t need the people learning about how your dedication to the kingdom assisted you in making the same wrong decisions as Midas,” Ragnor replied softly, his heart breaking as he saw Magnus’ red eyes.  
  
“Where are we going, Ragnor?” Magnus croaked out, his eyes still fixed on his Alexander, “Will A-alexander be alright?”  
  
“He’ll be find, Magnus. We’re going to see Catarina,” Ragnor said in a tone that clearly warned the young king not to ask any more questions.

 

⇴🜚⇴🜚⇴

 

Magnus stumbled to the carriage as Ragnor took the reins of the horse. They had told the people of the castle that King Alexander was ill and that King Magnus and Ragnor will be taking Alec to a healer living in the outskirts of the kingdom. Ragnor sighed as he hurried the horses on. Had he put in too my trust in the way he brought Magnus up? He would have thought that the king would come to his most trusted advisor when he needed some advice. If not him, then maybe Magnus would have gone to Alec. Focusing his mind on getting Magnus and Alec to Catarina as quickly as possible, Ragnor shook the unnecessary thoughts out of his head. There would be plenty of time to berate Magnus once Alec was safe and back at home.  
  
Inside the carriage Magnus sat on the floor next to Alec’s leg, unable to bear the constant reminder that they were in this situation because of his immature, careless mistake. He could not stare at the gold on his Alexander’s face and pretend that they were just going to the healer because Alec were feeling a little unwell.  
  
“I’m sorry my love, I am so very sorry. I don’t know why I did what I did. I just wanted to help the kingdom, but now… I have failed you and the vows I made on our wedding day. I don’t know if Catarina is going to be able to reverse this but please, you have to come back to me. I’ll do anything for you, my little angel. I’m so sorry,” Magnus whispered as he hid his tears in the thick gloves that he was wearing so as to prevent himself from accidentally touching anything or anyone else.  
  
Listening to Magnus’ words, Alec tried to shake his head. He knows that his husband loves him. He knows that Magnus would do anything to save Alec from this mess that he had created. He just hoped that Magnus was fast enough. He could feel the gold working through his body and it was only a matter of time before the gold reached his heart. With a gold heart, there is no way Alec will continue to be alive. Letting out a failed attempt at a sigh, Alec thought to himself, ‘In the event that this Catarina is unable to save him, maybe this horribly harsh lesson would be enough to teach Magnus a little restraint.”  
  
Unable to listen to his husband cry, Alec tried to shut his mind to the noises from outside and eventually fell asleep.  
  
A few hours later, the carriage stopped and Magnus finally looked up from his knees. He knew the rules, he would have to wait until Ragnor called for him, before he came out of the carriage. He just hoped that they were stopped by bandits.  
  
“Catarina!” he heard Ragnor shout a greeting.  
  
“You grumpy old man! Don’t just yell like that. You’re going to scare the kids, Ragnor. Raphael is out back. You know where he is, don’t you?” Catarina replied, wiping her wet hands on the front of her dress.  
  
Ragnor hopped down from the front and nodded. He did know where his husband was but that was not why he was here. Magnus observed Ragnor speaking to the lady in hushed voices; no doubt he was retelling the story of Magnus’ stupidity. He watched as Catarina scowled in the direction of the carriage before sighing in resignation.  
  
“I will heal the boy but you know, Ragnor. Things like this cannot be cured, only passed on to something else. I will need something to take King Alexander’s gold -"  
  
“I’ll do it!” Magnus shouted, rushing out of the carriage, “Whatever you need to cure him. You can pass the gold onto me, I don’t care.”  
  
“King Magnus,” Catarina replied, clenching her teeth as she bowed to her king, “Are you so in love with the gold that you’d kill yourself?”  
  
Gesturing for her to stand straight, Magnus fixed her with an unamused stare. He knew he deserved the judgement for what he had done but he would not let anyone question the love and loyalty he held for his husband. “I am very much in love with my husband. If I have to die in order for him to live then so be it. The kingdom is better off in his hands anyway.”  
  
Catarina studied him critically as Ragnor waited patiently for his friend to come to a conclusion.  
  
“Just heal the boy, Cat. Going by his state here, I’d say that he’s already halfway to being completely encased in gold,” Magnus spun around with a horrified look on his face - who was that  near Alexander?  
  
“Bring him in, Rapha,” Catarina replied tersely before gesturing for Ragnor and Magnus to wait in the backyard.

 

⇴🜚⇴🜚⇴

 

Magnus waited restless, unable to keep his mind away from the words that Raphael had said early. His Alexander was halfway to death because of him. If only he had thought to call Ragnor last night, the moment it had happened. If only he had never asked Dionysus for such a gift. If only he had not been blind to how happy the people of the Downworld already were. If only…  
  
“Magnus my boy, you’re going to fall over if you don’t rest. You haven’t eaten anything since last night,” Ragnor tried to console him. “Would you like me to get Raphael to bring you something to eat?”  
  
Magnus sent a grimace in Ragnor’s direction, “I will not take away Raphael from Alexander’s side. Alec needs him more than I need food right now. I’ll be fine.”  
  
Just as he said that Raphael came out of the house with a huge basin of crystal clear water. Putting in down in front of Magnus, he nodded slightly in respect for his king before pulling his husband into a hug. Magnus stared at the two of them before returning his gaze to the basin before him. What was he supposed to do?  
  
“King Magnus, if you wash your hands in the basin the gift that the God Dionysus gave you would be washed out of you. It will be as though you had never had such a gift before,” Raphael instructed curtly.  
  
Magnus stared at the basin, deep in thought. Clearly, no one here liked him very much. Was it because he was the king or was it because of his extremely childish mistake? He did not think that he’ll ever know.  
  
“Uh… Raphael… sir? What about Alexander? Is he alright? Do I have to go in soon? The healer said that the gold would have to be transferred to something else?” Magnus questioned the straight-faced man as he immediately dunked his hands into the basin. He could not wait to rid himself of the curse that he has wished for.  
  
“Magnus,” a familiar voice called out just as Magnus wiped his wet hands on his shirt, marvelling slightly at the fact that the clear water had turned a shiny gold.  
  
“Alexander…” Magnus whispered, rushing to embrace his husband before stopping abruptly right in front of him, “You’re okay? Where did the gold go?”  
  
“Catarina transferred the gold into a basin of water much like the one that you just washed your hands in. You can touch me now, Magnus. The gold is gone,” Alec whispered softly, a smile hinting at the corner of his lips.  
  
“I-i can’t…” Magnus replied, helplessly as he gripped his shirt in his hands tightly. He will never forgive himself if he did anything to hurt Alec again.  
  
“Magnus…” Alec called out comfortingly as he noticed that his husband’s breathing was getting heavier and more erratic, “It’s okay. I promise. Catarina is the best healer we’ve got. Do you remember how Ragnor used to tell us about how he was sure that one of his friends was part warlock because she’s extremely talented in the art of healing?”  
  
Magnus nodded, mesmerised by the sound of his Alec’s voice and the soft look in his eyes.  
  
“She’s Cat. I promise, i’m okay now. You’re healed now. The curse is gone. Magnus, please just touch me, darling.”  
  
Magnus swallowed. He brought his trembling hands up to hover over Alec’s face, unable to move the short distance to finally touch his husband. “Alexander… my love, please? I can’t…”  
  
Alec moved forward so that Magnus was cupping his cheeks in his hands. Wrapping his own arms around Magnus’ waist he pressed a soft kiss to his lips, muffling Magnus’ gasp, “Magnus Lightwood-Bane, I love you so much.”  
  
Ignoring the cheers from the kids in the backyard and definitely ignoring the gagging sounds from Ragnor, Raphael and Cat, Magnus kissed his husband as he finally felt whole again as though a heavy weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you want~ Be nice!
> 
> Send me prompts or whatever ideas you want to see with whatever pairing. Posts will be a little sporadic until my exams are done so please be patient.


End file.
